garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Arbuckle/Image Gallery
Main= Gallery Jon Arbuckle3.jpeg Jon arbuckle-0.png Jon.gif 20081213183138_thumb.jpg ga131223.gif Jon_2.jpg Jon_and_Liz.jpg|Jon and Liz Jon Arbuckle (Garfield 2004 Movie).jpg Jon_in_a_suit.jpeg JonArbuckle.jpg Jon3.jpg Jon_gif_1.gif Jon_gif_2.gif Garfield1988-07.jpg ga780619.gif|Jon's first appearance (6/19/1978) ga780902.gif|Jon's second design (9/2/1978) ga821005.gif|Jon's third design (10/5/1982) ga930112.gif|Jon's 4th design (1/12/1993) JonArbuckleInDixieLand.PNG JonArbuckleWithoutPants.png JonArbuckleInSlippers.PNG Jon.png Wedgie.jpg download (37).jpeg 880B97F9-304B-40BE-AE49-4B2762C90745.jpeg 2019-10-22.gif 2019-10-21.gif 2019-10-18.gif |-|Garfield and Friends= Season 1 }|< }>}}Peace & Quiet }|}} P&Q 6.png P&Q 7.png P&Q 8.png P&Q 9.png P&Q 10.png P&Q 11.png P&Q 14.png P&Q 15.png P&Q 16.png P&Q 17.png P&Q 18.png P&Q 26.png P&Q 27.png P&Q 28.png P&Q 29.png P&Q 30.png P&Q AC.png P&Q AF.png P&Q B2.png }|< }>}}Garfield Goes Hawaiian }|}} Garfield Goes Hawaiian-2.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-4.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-5.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-8.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-9.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-C.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-D.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-F.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-11.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-13.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-14.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-15.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-16.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-17.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-18.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-19.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-1A.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-1C.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-1D.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-20.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-21.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-27.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-29.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-2A.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-2B.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-2C.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-2D.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-2E.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-32.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-33.png Garfield Goes Hawaiian-34.png }|< }>}}Nighty Nightmare }|}} NN2.png NN3.png NN4.png NN5.png NN6.png NN7.png NN8.png NN9.png NNA.png NNB.png NNE.png NNF.png NN10.png NN11.png NN12.png NN13.png NN15.png NN16.png NN17.png NN18.png NN19.png NN1A.png NN1B.png NN1C.png NN1E.png NN1F.png NN20.png NN21.png NN2E.png NN2F.png NN30.png NN37.png NN3B.png NN48.png NN49.png NN4B.png NN4C.png NN4D.png NN53.png NN54.png NN55.png NN6B.png NN6C.png NN6D.png NN6E.png NN6F.png NN71.png NN72.png NN73.png NN74.png NN75.png NN78.png NN79.png NN7A.png NN7B.png NN7D.png NN81.png NN82.png NN83.png NN84.png NN85.png NN8A.png NN8B.png NN99.png Season 2 }|< }>}}Beach Blanket Bonzo }|}} BBB008a.png BBB008b.png BBB008c.png BBB009.png BBB011.png BBB013a.png BBB013b.png BBB013c.png BBB015.png BBB017a.png BBB017b.png BBB017c.png BBB017d.png BBB037b.png BBB037c.png BBB037d.png BBB037e.png BBB037f.png BBB038a.png BBB038b.png BBB039.png BBB040a.png BBB040b.png BBB041a.png BBB041b.png BBB041c.png BBB041d.png BBB042c.png BBB043.png BBB045a.png BBB045b.png BBB045c.png BBB045d.png BBB045e.png BBB046a.png BBB046b.png BBB046c.png BBB046d.png BBB046e.png BBB046f.png BBB048a.png BBB048b.png BBB065b.png BBB065c.png BBB069a.png BBB069b.png BBB073a.png BBB073b.png BBB073c.png Season 3 }|< }>}}Skyway Robbery }|}} SwR02.png SwR03.png SwR05.png SwR09.png SwR10.png SwR12.png SwR13.png SwR14.png SwR15.png SwR16.png SwR17.png SwR18.png SwR22.png SwR23.png SwR26.png SwR27.png SwR28.png SwR29.png SwR30.png SwR31.png SwR33.png SwR36.png SwR39.png SwR40.png SwR42.png SwR45.png SwR46.png SwR48.png SwR50.png SwR51.png SwR57.png SwR58.png SwR59.png SwR61.png SwR62.png SwR63.png SwR68.png SwR78.png SwR84.png SwR85.png SwR97.png SwR98.png SwR100.png SwR101.png SwR104.png SwR105.png SwR106.png SwR109.png SwR112.png SwR115.png SwR116.png SwR117.png SwR118.png SwR119.png SwR121.png SwR122.png }|< }>}}Ship Shape }|}} SS 2.png SS 4.png SS 6.png SS 9.png SS 10.png SS 11.png SS 12.png SS 15.png SS 16.png SS 17.png SS 21.png SS 22.png SS 23.png SS 24.png SS 28.png SS 29.png SS 42.png SS 43.png SS 44.png SS 45.png SS 47.png SS 48.png SS 49.png SS 50.png SS 90.png SS 91.png SS 92.png SS 93.png SS 94.png SS 95.png SS 96.png SS 97.png SS 98.png SS 119.png SS 120.png SS 121.png SS 125.png SS 126.png SS 127.png }|< }>}}Twice Told Tale }|}} 2TT03.png 2TT06.png 2TT08.png 2TT09.png 2TT10.png 2TT11.png 2TT13.png 2TT19.png 2TT20.png 2TT21.png 2TT22.png 2TT24.png 2TT25.png 2TT27.png 2TT28.png 2TT31.png 2TT33.png 2TT38.png 2TT39.png 2TT40.png 2TT42.png 2TT43.png 2TT44.png 2TT45.png 2TT50.png 2TT51.png 2TT52.png 2TT53.png 2TT54.png 2TT55.png 2TT64.png 2TT65.png 2TT66.png 2TT67.png 2TT72.png 2TT73.png 2TT76.png 2TT78.png 2TT82.png 2TT85.png 2TT86.png 2TT87.png 2TT88.png 2TT89.png 2TT94.png 2TT95.png 2TT96.png 2TT97.png 2TT98.png 2TT99.png 2TT100.png 2TT101.png 2TT102.png 2TT110.png 2TT111.png 2TT120.png 2TT121.png 2TT122.png 2TT126.png 2TT127.png 2TT128.png 2TT129.png 2TT130.png 2TT131.png 2TT132.png 2TT138.png 2TT139.png 2TT140.png 2TT141.png 2TT142.png 2TT143.png 2TT144.png 2TT145.png 2TT146.png }|< }>}}Wedding Bell Blues }|}} WBB_2.png WBB_3.png WBB_4.png WBB_5.png WBB_6.png WBB_7.png WBB_10.png WBB_11.png WBB_14.png WBB_18.png WBB_19.png WBB_24.png WBB_29.png WBB_34.png WBB_35.png WBB_36.png WBB_62.png WBB_67.png WBB_72.png WBB_74.png WBB_75.png WBB_76.png WBB_87.png WBB_88.png WBB_89.png WBB_90.png WBB_91.png WBB_92.png WBB_93.png WBB_95.png WBB_98.png }|< }>}}Dessert in the Desert }|}} DitD003.png DitD004a.png DitD004b.png DitD011a.png DitD011b.png DitD011c.png DitD012a.png DitD012b.png DitD012c.png DitD012d.png DitD013a.png DitD013b.png DitD013c.png DitD013d.png DitD013e.png DitD013f.png DitD013g.png DitD013h.png DitD013i.png DitD013j.png DitD014a.png DitD014b.png DitD015.png DitD017a.png DitD017b.png DitD017d.png DitD018b.png DitD019a.png DitD019b.png DitD019c.png DitD019d.png DitD020a.png DitD020b.png DitD050.png DitD051a.png DitD051b.png DitD051c.png DitD051d.png DitD052a.png DitD052b.png DitD052c.png DitD052d.png DitD053a.png DitD053b.png DitD053c.png DitD054b.png DitD054c.png DitD054d.png DitD054e.png DitD068b.png DitD068c.png DitD071a.png DitD071b.png DitD071c.png DitD071d.png DitD071e.png DitD071f.png DitD071g.png DitD073.png DitD074a.png DitD074b.png DitD074c.png DitD074d.png DitD074e.png DitD076a.png DitD076b.png DitD076c.png DitD076d.png DitD076e.png DitD076f.png DitD076g.png DitD078a.png DitD078b.png DitD080a.png DitD080b.png DitD080c.png DitD082a.png DitD082b.png DitD083b.png DitD083c.png DitD083d.png DitD083e.png DitD083f.png DitD084a.png DitD084b.png DitD084c.png DitD084d.png DitD084e.png DitD085a.png DitD085b.png DitD086.png DitD087a.png DitD087b.png DitD087c.png DitD087d.png DitD087e.png DitD087f.png DitD087g.png DitD087h.png DitD088a.png DitD088b.png DitD088c.png DitD088d.png DitD088e.png DitD089a.png }|< }>}}The Feline Felon }|}} Felon03a.png Felon03b.png Felon03c.png Felon04a.png Felon06a.png Felon06b.png Felon07a.png Felon07b.png Felon08.png Felon10a.png Felon11a.png Felon11b.png Felon12a.png Felon12b.png Felon12c.png Felon24a.png Felon24b.png Felon24c.png Felon34a.png Felon34b.png Felon34c.png Felon43.png Felon44a.png Felon44b.png Felon44c.png Felon61a.png Felon61b.png Felon61c.png Felon61d.png Felon62.png Felon64.png Felon65a.png Felon65b.png Felon65c.png Felon68a.png Felon68b.png Felon68c.png Felon68d.png Felon68e.png Season 4 Season 5 }|< }>}}Taste Makes Waist }|}} TMW1.png TMW2.png TMW3.png TMW4.png TMW5.png TMW6.png TMW10.png TMW11.png TMW14.png TMW15.png TMW22.png TMW23.png TMW24.png TMW25.png TMW26.png TMW29.png TMW35.png TMW36.png TMW43.png TMW44.png TMW45.png TMW48.png TMW49.png TMW50.png TMW51.png TMW57.png TMW58.png TMW59.png TMW61.png TMW62.png TMW63.png TMW64.png TMW69.png TMW70.png TMW71.png TMW72.png TMW73.png TMW74.png TMW75.png TMW76.png TMW77.png TMW78.png TMW79.png TMW80.png TMW81.png TMW88.png TMW89.png TMW90.png TMW91.png TMW92.png TMW93.png TMW94.png TMW95.png TMW97.png TMW98.png TMW100.png TMW101.png TMW102.png TMW103.png TMW104.png TMW112.png TMW113.png TMW114.png TMW115.png TMW116.png TMW117.png TMW118.png TMW119.png TMW120.png TMW121.png TMW122.png TMW123.png TMW124.png TMW125.png TMW126.png TMW127.png TMW128.png TMW129.png TMW130.png TMW132.png TMW133.png TMW134.png TMW135.png TMW136.png TMW142.png TMW143.png TMW144.png TMW145.png TMW146.png TMW165.png TMW168.png TMW185.png TMW186.png Season 6 }|< }>}}A Vacation From His Senses }|}} AVFHS31.png AVFHS32.png AVFHS33.png AVFHS34.png AVFHS35.png AVFHS37.png AVFHS38.png AVFHS49.png AVFHS51.png AVFHS52.png AVFHS55.png AVFHS56.png AVFHS57.png AVFHS59.png AVFHS60.png AVFHS63.png AVFHS64.png AVFHS66.png AVFHS67.png AVFHS68.png AVFHS69.png AVFHS74.png AVFHS75.png AVFHS76.png AVFHS79.png AVFHS99.png AVFHS100.png AVFHS101.png AVFHS102.png AVFHS103.png AVFHS104.png AVFHS105.png AVFHS106.png AVFHS111.png AVFHS113.png AVFHS114.png AVFHS116.png AVFHS117.png AVFHS118.png AVFHS120.png AVFHS121.png AVFHS127.png AVFHS128.png AVFHS130.png AVFHS131.png AVFHS132.png AVFHS134.png AVFHS135.png AVFHS136.png AVFHS137.png AVFHS155.png AVFHS156.png AVFHS159.png AVFHS160.png AVFHS172.png AVFHS173.png AVFHS174.png AVFHS175.png AVFHS176.png AVFHS177.png AVFHS179.png AVFHS180.png AVFHS181.png AVFHS182.png AVFHS183.png AVFHS184.png AVFHS185.png AVFHS186.png AVFHS187.png AVFHS190.png AVFHS191.png AVFHS192.png AVFHS193.png AVFHS194.png AVFHS195.png AVFHS197.png AVFHS198.png AVFHS199.png AVFHS200.png AVFHS202.png AVFHS203.png AVFHS204.png AVFHS205.png AVFHS206.png AVFHS207.png AVFHS208.png AVFHS209.png AVFHS210.png AVFHS211.png AVFHS212.png AVFHS213.png AVFHS214.png AVFHS215.png AVFHS216.png AVFHS217.png AVFHS218.png AVFHS219.png AVFHS220.png AVFHS221.png AVFHS223.png AVFHS224.png AVFHS225.png AVFHS226.png AVFHS227.png AVFHS228.png AVFHS229.png AVFHS230.png AVFHS231.png AVFHS238.png AVFHS239.png AVFHS240.png AVFHS241.png AVFHS242.png Season 7 |-|TV Specials= |-|The Garfield Show= Jon Arbuckle5.jpeg Jon Arbuckle6.jpeg Jon Arbuckle7.jpeg Jon's angry face.PNG Jon 0022.jpg Jon and Odie.png Jon at Christmas.jpg Garfield-jon-odie.png Jon.jpg Jon and Liz at table.jpg Snapshot 1 (5-31-2014 1-06 PM).png Snapshot 3 (5-31-2014 1-09 PM).png Snapshot 4 (5-31-2014 1-09 PM).png Snapshot 8 (5-31-2014 1-14 PM).png Snapshot 3 (6-2-2014 9-04 PM).png Snapshot 4 (6-2-2014 9-04 PM).png Snapshot 5 (6-2-2014 9-06 PM).png Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 5.59.09 PM.png|John In Car -The Garfield Show 5A489253-30D1-4DC7-A8F1-C77FDFAFBE65.jpeg 80EA058B-6416-4790-8089-09EBE58A1D7B.jpeg C773A640-18E0-4198-A9F2-706FB634D598.jpeg 71734818-2360-4865-97E7-B1E6D8EF75D7.jpeg|“Garfield, is that a mouse?” 2562E35E-A398-40CE-AF8F-9BF0493E6982.jpeg 8A8DE651-7675-4400-813C-A76021B6053C.jpeg B9280299-6B71-4BF3-B80C-21880EB064CF.jpeg A04B8EF2-2434-4B04-9EE5-19B0D22550B2.jpeg D3769636-E9D5-4257-B894-647EB0DFCC86.jpeg|Jon’s adorable face 5DD948DD-C5DB-490C-8B22-4546E017D334.jpeg 19591226-1F07-48E2-B299-A4125616DE09.jpeg F76FECCB-F483-41AC-95E3-825A988AA993.jpeg 58239E27-9D48-4775-B68F-2230079A95C5.jpeg|Jon & Nermal from “King Nermal” 13B69C59-7811-40B6-8244-C7361EEC7F66.jpeg B021DB6E-00F3-49A8-B56D-D8F19B892A63.jpeg D13CF979-4F78-47AC-9004-4DA58FA40233.jpeg E452A93F-691C-4E5D-B68F-E88598F39FDD.jpeg Screenshot (2).png|Jon Giving Liz a necklace? Screenshot (3).png|Liz kisses Jon Screenshot (4).png|Jon's reaction <3 Jon and Liz - Family Picture.png Jon Arbuckle: GGR.jpg|Better quality. jon-arbuckle-garfield-gets-real-5.21.jpg 534DD46E-BBA0-44EC-826C-B03375649579.jpeg 0F27CBEC-B725-4E34-94F3-F031C483233F.jpeg E0A7A855-E594-4C56-AF10-C65F1FB309A6.jpeg DF8F29DC-A195-4323-A9D7-9D7D4576B68C.jpeg B232652A-0C30-46C6-BC69-B8D73753AD73.jpeg 6F95F693-BC53-4F98-AF1F-86F22D8461E3.jpeg Category:Image galleries Category:Comic Strip Category:The Garfield Show Category:Garfield and Friends